


【斯莉】开车的前一天他们在干什么

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开车前一天他们在干什么 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开车前一天他们在干什么 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】开车的前一天他们在干什么

凤凰社开完会，大家都陆陆续续离开了。

斯内普跟邓布利多又确认了一下计划，低头开始把这些记忆分门别类地封闭起来。这样伏地魔摄神取念的时候看到的，就是他想给他看的，而不是什么都没有。

闭着眼睛默默地分类，不知过了几分钟，等他睁开眼睛，才发现有人在他身边。

她靠在桌子上，丝袜包裹下是一双漂亮的长腿，因为动作，及膝的裙子提上来了一点，当然，就算她包裹的严严实实，在他眼里也很诱惑。

只看到了腿不是斯内普下流，是他一直没敢抬头。

他不太想面对凤凰社最强大脑封闭术粉碎机——莉莉伊万斯。

“你是永远不准备跟我聊聊了?”莉莉发现西弗勒斯整个人僵硬了，知道他终于发现她的存在了。

“聊什么?”西弗勒斯还是盯着莉莉的腿。

“你忽然出现在凤凰社这件事，西弗勒斯，别人不知道你毕业后的去向，我可是知道的!你明明……”莉莉往桌子上坐，裙子继续往上跑，西弗勒斯有点伸手给她往下拽的冲动。

“我毕业后一直没找到工作，游学了一段时间，后来德姆斯特朗的校长给我写了推荐信，于是邓布利多接受了我的求职，然后我出现在这里……”斯内普重复了一遍他编的简历。

“胡说!你那套说辞只能骗骗别人，骗不了我。西弗勒斯，说实话，你是神秘人的密探吧?”莉莉眯起眼睛凑到斯内普身前，带着淡淡的香味，“你抬起头看着我!”

“你可以去跟邓布利多告发我!”从不畏惧伏地魔摄神取念的黑眼睛，却不敢跟这双绿眼睛对视。

等了半天见斯内普不抬头，莉莉伸手硬给他掰了起来:“看着我，西弗，我还没说完呢!”她盯着他的眼睛，那双眼睛现在还不如日后的深藏不露，他被她一碰到就开始慌了，瞳孔地震。

“你是神秘人的密探……抑或是邓布利多的密探，对吗?”莉莉得意地说，“大家都说邓布利多有密探!我想了很久，那个人很可能就是你!”

“不要太自以为是了，”斯内普冷静了下来，太危险了，越接近真相你就越危险，你这个傻妞，“你那些匪夷所思的想法又是从哪里来的呢?哪部电影?”

被斯内普讽刺之后，莉莉反而眼睛一亮:“007!新的你看过过?你还记得小时候我们一起看过的吗？肖恩康纳利……”

“没有!”把莉莉的手从自己脸上甩开，斯内普决定结束这愚蠢的谈话，莉莉是挺聪明的，但她没证据，再聊下去他会露馅的。

他站起来比她高多了，居高临下的看看他眷恋的红头发，他想要逃了，但莉莉一把拉住了他。

“没有人能陪我聊这个了，西弗，”她软软地说，“在学校的时候玛丽还能跟我聊聊，现在一个都没有了。”

“你可以跟你的男朋友聊。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，大家都说你跟我最讨厌的家伙在一起了。

莉莉有点惊讶又有点窃喜的抬起头，西弗的口气太像吃醋了，她还以为他放下了呢，但似乎……

“你听了什么传言吗？我怎么会跟纯血统在一起?他们连——连The Beatles都不知道，‘保罗麦卡特尼?抱歉，我对麻瓜不太熟悉’，拜托，你让我跟他们聊什么?龙血的十二种用途，还是塞蒂娜·沃贝克?”

“塞蒂娜·沃贝克是谁?”斯内普问。

“一个巫师歌手。”莉莉眨了眨眼，当时她也是这么问的，莫丽立刻尖叫起来，好像她不知道霍格沃茨校长是谁。有保密法又不是她的错。

“我真的要走了……”斯内普从莉莉的手里扯扯他的袍子，没扯出来，皱了。

“西弗，你在这里出现，不是没有理由对吗?”她期盼地看着他，她很多很多年都盼着他变成现在这样，现在他变成这样了，怎么能不让她欣喜若狂?她一个麻种巫师，在巫师界很寂寞很寂寞。

因为你的名字出现在伏地魔的暗杀名单上，我不能坐视不管。

斯内普盯着莉莉:“我可能是神秘人的密探，这可是你说的。”

其实这是詹姆波特说的，莉莉很了解西弗勒斯，她并不会这么想，但她不打算传闲话，因为这两人已经几次准备隔着会议桌大打出手了。

多卡斯几次暗示她，都是因为她，他们才火药味十足。

全是屁话，关她什么事!

“那到底是不是呢？我们去喝两杯你就说实话了!”莉莉狡黠地笑，西弗勒斯的酒量极其的差。

“如果我是，你不是死定了吗？我觉得你这么多年根本没有进步……”西弗勒斯摇着头说。

“喝酒!看电影!我可以借出来佩妮的录像机!”莉莉根本不接他的话茬。

“霍格沃茨不能用电。”

“现在不是暑假吗？蜘蛛尾巷可以用电，或者去我家，佩妮早就搬去伦敦了!”

“……”西弗勒斯并不打算跟莉莉重续友谊，他现在的身份太危险了。但又不想驳莉莉的兴致，你看她现在多高兴 。

所以西弗勒斯准备不接受不拒绝直接开溜，于是他使劲挣了一下，准备拽出来他的袍子。

而莉莉此时正准备站起来，不知是有意无意，她摇晃了一下，一下子扑进了他怀里。

两人目光近在咫尺地互相瞪着，就在西弗勒斯推开莉莉落荒而逃的前一秒，莉莉拉了拉他的脖子，吻住了他。

大脑封闭术粉碎机把西弗勒斯的大脑轰炸成渣，那些隐藏的爱意与情感一下子爆发出来，好像汹涌的洪流。

一开始西弗勒斯还只是被动地接受，莉莉还哀叹这亲热也太清水，可是很快她就喘不过气，氧气不足了，天啊，天啊，她目眩神迷地整个人都飘了起来。西弗勒斯的吻技还是不错的，她迷迷糊糊地想。

“小天狼星，你干什么!”卢平惊叫起来 

刚刚，小天狼星用一个“昏昏倒地”击晕了詹姆。

“我想他应该宁愿晕过去，也不想看到我现在看到的。”站在会议室门外，小天狼星瞟了一眼屋子里拥在一起的两个人，鼻涕精都快把伊万斯按倒在桌子上了，他翻了个白眼，腻烦地给他们关上了门。


End file.
